


Coffee in the Morning

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Coffee in the Morning

He looked around the room in the early morning light. It wasn’t a room he was particularly familiar with; Iris West’s bedroom in the small apartment she moved into after Eddie died. But he had a feeling he’d be spending a lot more time there now. 

 

He laid on his back and turned his head to look at her. God she was beautiful. She stirred a little and scooted herself closer to him, draping an arm around his naked torso, her leg hiked up over his, leaning her head on his chest.

 

“Mmm you’re so warm.”

 

Her voice was laden with sleep.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted the sheet over her bare back.

 

He couldn’t believe he’d just spent the night with her and that she loved him the way he’d always loved her.

 

Things would never be the same between them, but that didn’t scare him anymore. It was a welcomed change, one that meant she was his forever.

 

She peered up at him.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

His hand rubbed up and down her arm.

 

“It’s pretty impossible to stay asleep when the girl of my dreams is curled up next to me...naked.”

 

She lifted a little and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

 

“Mmm, so that happened huh?” she said a bit shyly.

 

She kissed him again, staring in to his eyes.

 

“I had the best night Bare. I’ve never felt so loved, ever.”

 

This time he initiated a kiss.

 

He savored it, relishing in the fact that this was their new normal.

 

“I’ll spend the rest of my days making sure you feel that loved every second of every day.”

 

She smiled at him and then rubbed at her temple.

 

“You ok?”

 

She laughed.

 

“Just a bit of a caffeine headache. I’ve usually had two cups by this time.”

 

She barely finished her sentence before he had a cup of hot coffee with a splash of almond milk sitting on her bedside table for her.

 

“I could definitely get used to mornings like this,” she chuckled.

 

She sat upright and swung her leg over his hips so she was straddling him.

 

“That coffee’s gonna need to cool off a bit before I can drink it...and I know the perfect way to pass the time.”

 

He sat up and met her lips in a hungry kiss.

 

He could definitely get used to mornings like this too.


End file.
